


He May Have Run a Red Light (or Three)

by Lynx22281



Series: 1 + 1 = 3 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Dean, firefighter!Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny rushes home after several frantic messages from Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He May Have Run a Red Light (or Three)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for my other favorite ship. :)

Benny hurried into the apartment, dropping his workbag on the floor just inside the door. He still smelled like smoke from the house fire he'd been at only a few hours ago; he hadn't taken the time to shower before leaving the firehouse and rushing home. As per usual, after he and the rest of the gang had loaded their gear back onto the truck and were on their way back to the station, he'd pulled out his phone to see if he'd had any new messages. Surprisingly there'd been three frantic voicemails and eight rapid texts from Sam.

  


"He ok?" Benny asked, half out of breath from running up four flights of stairs. He'd been too impatient to wait for their ancient elevator to creep its way down to the lobby.

  


Sam unfolded his long limbs from the couch, flicking the mute button on the remote as he stood up. On the TV, the _Chopped_ chefs were frenziedly, but silently, unpacking their challenge baskets. "He says he's fine, but you know how he is."

  


"Did he actually pass out?" Benny headed to the kitchen to grab a wet paper towel to give his grimy face a cursory wipe down. When he'd checked his face in the rearview mirror of his truck while he was stopped at a red light, he'd noticed that the outline of his oxygen mask was smudged in black around his face.

  


Sam nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his hip against the doorframe. "Bobby said they were sitting in his office talking about the shop renovation. Then, when Dean stood up, he went white as sheet and keeled over. Bobby just did manage to grab him before he took a header into the corner of the desk. He wasn't out for long and after he came back around, he spent the next ten minutes tossing his lunch into the trashcan. We tried to talk him into going to the hospital, but he didn't want to go. He's been in bed ever since I got him home. Gave him a bottle of gatorade and made sure he drank the whole thing before I let him lay down."

  


"Good. He asleep now?" The paper towel was gray with soot and sweat when he finished and tossed it in the trashcan.

  


"He was the last time I checked on him."

  


Benny clasped Sam on the shoulder. "Thanks for lookin' out for him."

  


"No problem. I'll just wait out here while you check in on him. Want me to start dinner? I think Dean said there was a casserole or something in the freezer." He pointed towards the refrigerator. 

  


"Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks, Sam." Benny left Sam to the kitchen while he headed down the short hallway to the bedroom. The light was off and the curtains were drawn across the window blocking out the late afternoon sunshine, but there was a blue glow highlighting the curve of Dean's side where he was lying in the middle of the bed. The tinny music of _Plants vs Zombies_ was barely audible from the speaker of his phone. Benny climbed in behind him, heedless of his filthy self in his need to get his hands on Dean to make sure, for himself, that he was ok.

  


"Hey, sugah," he murmured softly, sliding his arm over Dean's side and spreading his hand over the gentle swell of Dean's belly. "You two doin' alright?"

  


Closing his eyes, Dean let his phone fall to the bed as he inhaled slow and deep and leaned back into Benny's broad chest. He pressed his hand against Benny's where it hovered over their little girl. The baby rolled just under his skin, stretching out her limbs against their joined hands. "Yeah. Just got up too fast after sitting for a while. Shoulda known better."

  


Benny nuzzled his face into the back of Dean's neck. Feeling the baby move alleviated some of the concern he had over Dean's fainting spell, but not all of it. "We're callin' Ellen in the morning to see if she can work you in for an appointment."

  


He felt Dean tense up, ready to deny that he needed to be fussed over, but Benny flicked his thumb over the nub of his belly button and he instantly deflated. While passing out wasn't uncommon for a pregnant person - lots of changes were affecting lots of body functions at the moment - it wouldn't be a bad idea to get checked out to make absolutely sure nothing was wrong. This wasn't just about him anymore.

  


"Ok," Dean agreed quietly before rolling over to face Benny. He wrinkled his nose, taking in Benny's sweat ringed gray fire department t-shirt and dirty face. "Fire?"

  


"Yeah," Benny replied, leaning in for a quick kiss before pulling away so his smell didn't rub off on Dean anymore than it already had. Dean's nose had been ultra sensitive during his first trimester, and although he hadn't had as much smell-induced nausea lately, after today's incident, Benny didn't want to chance setting him off again.

  


"Anybody hurt?" That was always Dean's first question whenever Benny came home after being on site somewhere putting out a fire. The kid who'd lost his mother in a house fire would forever be sympathetic to others who found themselves in the same sad situation.

  


"Nah, kids were still at school and the parents were at work. The dog was home. We found him at the back door. Vic took him to the truck for some oxygen and he perked right up after a coupla minutes." As much as Benny wanted to wrap Dean up in his arms, he knew he smelled something fierce and Dean would probably yell at him later if he stunk up their bedclothes. "Imma take a shower. Wanna come with me?"

  


"Sam still here?"

  


"Yeah, he's in the kitchen makin' dinner."

  


"Then I'd better go make sure he doesn't burn _our_ place down." Dean pecked his lips before scooting over to the edge of the bed.

  


Benny watched as he slowly rolled himself up to sit and sat there a few moments to make sure he was oriented properly before pushing up to stand. Only after he firmly planted himself on his feet did he head off towards the kitchen. At 26 weeks pregnant, his walk was starting to turn into a bowlegged waddle.

  


Benny wandered out to the bathroom, hoping they could make it through the next 14 weeks without any more scares.


End file.
